criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Manhunt
Manhunt is the fourth fanmade case in PetersCorporal's second city, Blue Coasts, as well as the fourth one in the Evergreen Tops district. Case Background The player and Jerry Bryar were hiding in the Evergreen Wetlands to ambush a MAFIA squad, which was there to protect the secret society's "important things". However, after a week of waiting, nothing interesting could be seen there apart from a local hunter called Kevin Noah. One minute later after Jerry told him to let them work, they heard a gunshot and found Kevin dead. They investigated a nearby farm where they found a sketch of a human face which contained traces of the leaves the team had previously found on the crowbar that the MAFIA vandals had used. They sent the drawing to Annabelle Chashiroua and she said that the author couldn't be found because the sketch was 100 years old, but Bella Matthews' fingerprints were all over it. This led them to think that she was part of the squad they'd been looking for. She took the drawing furiously from Jerry and said that maybe they'd later found out who the person on the sketch was. She suggested that it was a person who was important to MAFIA. Later, they found a map signed by Bella which showed a trail from the wetlands going to the Evergreen Forest. She said that it was a secret and that it was her escape route since she was still trying to leave MAFIA. They'd sent her to the wetlands but as soon as her superiors were unable to notice her, she would hide in the forest from all those mobsters. Besides, Robert Kate (a farmer) told them that a mysterious group of people had arrived there one month ago (around the time the player joined the Blue Coasts police). He'd portrayed them in a realistic painting but the canvas appeared all torn up the next day. Three weeks later, right when the player and Jerry were sent to the wetlands to investigate, the group left without leaving anything behind. This meant that the group was the MAFIA squad they'd been looking for and that they'd been hiding in the barnyard near Robert's farm. The team was curious about why the MAFIA squad had left the barn right when they were goint to ambush them, and then Thomas Ravens appeared and said that this was most probably because of Montgomery Appleton's hacker. He found out that in fact after the time he exposed his tax scandal two years before, he hadn't actually ever managed to cut Montgomery's connection to them. In fact, Montgomery had stopped hacking them the day after Mark Hilton's murder, when he left Thomas' old device at the Hilton & Hilton Club, after finding out that Thomas and the player were in the same team. He hacked them again after his son told him the police were in their house and Thomas still couldn't cut the connection or hack them back. Somehow the team solved the case and arrested Jordi Mills for the murder. Kevin had been paying for the mortgage of Jordi's house to return a favor, but after he cancelled his debt Jordi told him to keep giving him money. Of course, Kevin said no since he'd had already paid him back what he owed to him. Seeing no way out and not wanting to get a job, Jordi decided to kill him with his rifle at the wetlands, mostly because of his anger management issues. He was sentenced to life imprisonment with no chance for parole. After the trial, Thomas Ravens said that he'd been looking through the info he'd gotten after hacking back Gary Perkins' computer. He saw all the info he had on their police department but also found other files in a different folder. Some of it turned out to be about Lindsey Vain, and Thomas was wondering why she was in Blue Coasts' database if she was a Townvillian. In fact, none of her parents were Bluecoasters so they talked to her in a videocall and warned her about Perkins' hacks. Besides, she told them that her mother's family was from Blue Coasts so they made her a citizen just in case she would need the citizenship in the future. In fact, Jordi Mills was her uncle. Lindsey mentioned that Jordi was obsessed with hackers so Thomas and the player went to the bar where he would spend most of his time. They found out Jordi used to work for Montgomery Appleton's company and Lindsey later told them that the company had been looking for a hacker to hire around the time Thomas exposed Montgomery's tax evasion. Lindsey had been offered the job but she declined it and Montgomery later found a hacker from Blue Coasts. On the other hand, Jerry and the player charged Stan Stone (a hunter and friend of the victim) with a fine for unlawful hunting. He gave out some details about his neighbor who had denounced him and Jerry instantly noticed that it was a member of MAFIA, who (accoding to Stan) smoked weed and similar drugs. They found a joint at the barn and supposed that it belonged to Stan's neighbor, whose house was coincidentally under the name of the Hilton & Hilton Club, meaning that the neighbor must have received mail from the club. Kyle Montgomery said that the saliva on the joint belonged to a female teenager with blonde hair, white skin, and a widow's peak. The team let Everett Sanderson investigate the MAFIA member's house since he was mad because of Stan Stone's arrest, which was his team's task. Days later, the team noted that Bella Matthews had gone to the forest to hide from MAFIA, Stan's neighbor said she'd move to the forest, and Carmela Johnson was producing a movie in the forest. This meant that three members of the organization were now in the forest after the squad had apparently left the wetlands. Everett appeared out of the blue and said that the house of the teenage MAFIA member had been destroyed in a fire. Stats Victim: *'Kevin Noah '(Shot in his back while he was hunting.) Murder Weapon: *'Rifle' Killer: *'Jordi Mills ' Suspects Stan Stone (Local hunter) Suspect's profile: The suspect has a rifle - The suspect uses antiperspirant - The suspect drinks vodka Suspect's appearance: The suspect has a rash Robert Kate (Wetlands farmer) Suspect's profile: The suspect has a rifle Suspect's appearance: - Bella Matthews (Member of MAFIA) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses antiperspirant Suspect's appearance: - Morgan Blue (Amateur aviator) Suspect's profile: The suspect has a rifle - The suspect uses antiperspirant - The suspect drinks vodka Suspect's appearance: - Jordi Mills (Aircraft enthusiast) Suspect's profile: The suspect has a rifle - The suspect uses antiperspirant - The suspect drinks vodka Suspect's appearance: The suspect has a rash Quasi-suspects Lindsey Vain (Townville digital analyst) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses antiperspirant Suspect's appearance: - Killer's profile *The killer has a rifle *The killer uses antiperspirant *The killer drinks vodka *The killer has a rash *The killer weighs under 180 lbs Crime Scenes Steps 'Chapter 1:' Farm crime *Investigate Evergreen Wetlands (Clues: Victim's body, Chicken, Bullet, Shotgun sheath) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Bloodstained bullet (Result: Rifle bullet) *Examine Chicken's leash (Result: Farm adress) *Investigate Kate farm (Clues: Sketch, Wooden pieces) *Examine Green substance (Result: Scirpus tabermontanii leaves) *Analyze Sketch (9:00:00) *Have a chat with Bella Matthews *Examine Wooden pieces (Result: Farm sign) *Give the chicken to Robert Kate *Examine Bullet (Result: White powder) *Analyze White powder (3:00:00) *Examine Shotgun sheath (Result: Stan Stone's sheath) *Talk to Stan Stone about the murder *Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) 'Chapter 2:' Bar pilots *Examine Kevin's selfie (Result: The Flyer's Pub) *Investigate The Flyer's Pub (Clues: Carton box, Ashtray) *Examine Carton box (Result: Transparent substance) *Analyze Transparent substance (10:00:00) *Investigate Barnyard (Clues: Torn canvas, Butterfly net, Faded map) *Examine Torn canvas (Result: Barnyard painting) *Ask Robert Kate about the painting *Examine Butterfly net (Result: Insect parts) *Analyze Insect parts (10:00:00) *See if Jordi Mills is linked to the case *Examine Faded map (Result: District map) *See what Bella Matthews' map means *Examine Ashtray (Result: IOU) *Quiz Morgan about the money he owed to the victim *Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) 'Chapter 3:' Wetland flyers *Investigate Bar tables (Clues: Bloodstained glass, Napkin, Tray) *Examine Bloodstained glass (Result: Morgan Blue's blood) *Get explanations from Morgan Blue *Examine Napkin (Result: Unknown code) *Analyze Unknown code (9:00:00) *Question Jordi Mills about his house *Examine Tray (Result: "Wanted" sign) *Analyze "Wanted" sign (6:00:00) *Arrest Stan Stone *Investigate Hunting zone (Clues: Branches) *Examine Branches (Result: Rifle) *Examine White substance (Result: Antiperspirant) *Examine Rifle (Result: Leaf bits) *Analyze Leaf bits (5:00:00) *Analyze Rifle (12:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Mobsters and hackers 4 (No stars) 'Mobsters and hackers:' From the wetland to the forest *Examine Unknown voice (Result: Lindsey Vain's voice) *Analyze Lindsey's identity (4:00:00) *Talk to Lindsey Vain on videochat (Reward: Burger) *Investigate The Flyer's Pub (Clues: Playing cards) *Examine Pack of cards (Result: Drawings recovered) *Analyze Playing cards (6:00:00) *Have another chat with Lindsey Vain (Reward: Townville Police Badge) *Charge the fine to Stan Stone (Reward: 2,200 coins) *Investigate Barnyard (Clues: Joint) *Examine Joint (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva (7:00:00) *Examine Torn leaflet (Result: "Living in a Forest" leaflet) *Investigate Next Case (No stars) Trivia *This case was originally going to be named "The Flying Pig", since the murder weapon would be a pig dropped from a helicopter which would crush the victim to death. The murder weapon was changed and therefore the case name too, which became "Manhunt". Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Blue Coasts cases